


Pipe Cleaner Helicopter

by Nonbinaryweirdo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dead Jason Grace, Gen, I’m sorry, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Leo Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryweirdo/pseuds/Nonbinaryweirdo
Summary: Leo has a hard time coping with Jason’s death.He goes to the Grand Canyon, the place where all of this started, to say, not his last, but a goodbye to his best friend.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pipe Cleaner Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I was having a rough day and felt like writing some angst _(._.)_ 
> 
> This was actually kind of therapeutic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He remembers not crying. Or. At least, trying not to cry. Trying to hold this broken family of misfits together. Because when everyone is crying there’s always one person not crying, right? One person holding everyone together no matter how much it hurts?

Why was Leo always that person? Why didn’t he let himself cry, or show emotion that isn’t happiness? 

Jason’s death was the tipping point for Leo. He was at the edge of the abyss, and it was the last step until he was falling. Falling. Falling. So far down he didn’t know where he was or how long he had been down there or why he was even falling anymore.

That’s how he found himself in bunker 9 tinkering away at a little helicopter. One that would fly all the way over the Grand Canyon, and not fall and meet the one made of pipe cleaners. 

He was glad he was alone. If he wasn’t he would have to explain to one of his siblings or friends why he was crying over a stupidly small thing like the little helicopter. But he was alone, so he could cry about the memories he has of his best friend and the memories they could never make. 

One of his favorite memories is sitting on the deck of the Argo 2 and watching the clouds rolling by. Everyone else was asleep or close to it, but he and Jason were laughing at the random things they could spot in the clouds. 

**

“That one looks like a monkey wearing a cowboy hat riding a dragon!”

“That is the stupidest thing- oh my gods, it does!”

**

Leo wipes a tear away from his eyes. It had almost dropped on the gears, it wouldn’t have been a big problem, easily fixed by a swipe of a rag, but Leo wanted his gift to be perfect.

************

As Leo walked out onto the skywalk he sighed. This place may not be super significant on his or Jason’s journey, but it feels comforting. The near death experience where it all started. 

The skywalk was thankfully deserted, it was cold and cloudy, but it just reminded him of Jason even more. He walked over to the edge of the skywalk with his machine in hand. 

**

“Would’ve been cooler if I had some rubber bands.”

“Seriously, are we friends?”

**

Leo let out a shaky breath and set the copter in motion. It crossed the canyon just like it was supposed to, landing shakily on the other side. Leo smiled, it was a lot cooler with a full design and the proper materials. 

His smile turned rueful, though, as he thought about how Jason would have smiled and high-fives him for even this minor success. He sighed one last time, staring out at the canyon. Then he turned to go back inside, wishing his best friend was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you are reading this just know you are loved, by me and many many other people! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and being on this earth!


End file.
